My Soul Mate
by livelaughlovingeveryone
Summary: Tony proposes to Jessie and they get a huge ..
1. The Proposal

**A/N: This is my very first Jessie fanfiction so...please r&r! I love all my readers! I hope you enjoy the story! :D**

Jessie was sitting on the couch in the family room waiting for Tony to come and pick her up. She wore her new dress. It was long and a bright purple and it had very sparkly little jewels. It only had one strap.

She heard the elevator open and saw Tony wearing a very handsome black suit. "Shall we go?" He asked in a goofy British accent. Jessie laughs and grabs his arm.

They arrive at the fancy restaurant a couple blocks away. They were escorted to some seats in the middle of the restaurant. The waiter handed them both water, breadsticks, and salad. They got their menus and looked through them. The waited returned and took their orders.

**Tony's POV**

"So... Jessie... How much do you love me?" I ask her. My palms are sweaty and my heart is beating faster than a hummingbird's wings can flap.

"More than anything in the world! Even more than bologna!" she says giggling.

"Well then," I said, getting on my knee, "Will you marry me?" I ask.

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH TO ASK!" she said to me incredulously! I gave her the ring and sat back down. Our food arrived and we ate it as we talked about wedding plans.

I escorted her home. When we walked in Emma said, "So... How did it go?"

"Great!" Jessie said, showing off her ring like a model, "_Someone_ proposed!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! That's so romantic!" Emma screamed.

"Proposed?" A voice said from the stairs.

"Luke," I said, "I proposed to Jessie tonight."

"Good thing I'm WAY over her!" he said laughing.

"JESSIE'S GETTING MARRIED?!" Zuri screamed from the terrace.

"Yup!" she said smiling ear to ear.

"Finally a man who will commit to our low-mannered nanny!" Ravi yelled from the stairs.

"Ok! Time for bed! MARCH TWO THREE FOUR!" She started yelling while the kids ran up the stairs. Jessie kissed me and I left. What an exquisite creature!


	2. Three Dresses

**A/N: hungergames1223 is my favorite reader of this story for right now! My first favoriter! Thanks! This chapter is for you! If anyone else is reading this, please r&r. I probably won't continue if I get no reviews. But then again, this story is part of me and I can't just give up. Thanks for reading! **

The Next Day- Emma's POV

Today Zuri and I are going dress shopping with Jessie. I am the maid of honor and Zuri is the flower girl. Jessie chose the colors light blue and lime green.

We get to the dress shop and start to look around. OMG! I just found the PERFECT dress for Jessie! It looks like the dress she wore to her fake prom that Zuri and I set up, only it's white and flows longer. I found the perfect lime green sash to go around the middle too! I squeal and pick up the two items.

"JESSIE!" I yell, "I FOUND THE PERFECT DRESS!"

She turns around and gasps. "I'm going to go try it on!" she says, her face beaming.

A few minutes later she walks back out and she looks GORGEOUS!

"Jessie, I love it! You look fabulous!" I say in my usual happy-go-lucky tone.

"You really think so?" she asks. I think she's nervous that Tony won't like it.

"Of course! I think Tony's gonna love it!" I say to her trying to boost her confidence.

"Ok! I'll get this one!" she says, now giggling.

"Come on Zuri! Let's go find me and you dresses!" I say to my adorable little sister.

We start looking around and I find a light blue long dress with fluffy skirts that TOTALLY screams "ZURI!" I hand it to her and she is grinning ear to ear. She runs off to the dressing rooms to try it on. I laugh at her enthusiasm. I find a lime green dress with one strap that goes to my knees. I go to the dressing room also.

Jessie's POV

I have my dress picked out, so now I'm just waiting for the girls to try theirs on and get out here. Zuri comes out of her dressing room followed by Emma. I gasp when I see how perfect those dresses are for the wedding. They both look so beautiful on the girls.

"They are absolutely perfect!" I muse, "Zuri's matches Tony's Tux perfectly!" He is wearing the blue one from the fake prom.

"I know, right!" squeals Emma.

"Ok. Go change and we'll pay for the dresses and go!" I say, smiling.

I pay for the addresses and we go home.

Tony is in the penthouse waiting for us to get back.

"Can I see you in your dress?" he asks smiling.

"No!" I say, "It's bad luck! And you know we already have enough bad luck as it is!" I say laughing. Everyone starts laughing.

"So true!" says Emma.

"Mm hmm!" says Zuri.


	3. The Big Day

**A/N: I have totally abused this story! Sorry! I'm so excited! Wedding time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jessie. Mm hmm. You know it!**

* * *

Two months later- Jessie's POV

Today is the wedding day. I want everything to go perfectly. Right now I am in the church waiting for my dad to show up. We start in fifteen minutes. I want to be married to Tony so badly. I love him with my whole heart. I feel someone grab me from behind so I kick backwards and hear someone lose their breath. I turn around.

"I am SO sorry, Daddy!" I say while helping him up off the clean, slick floor. He grimaces.

"I knew you should have joined the army!" he says with a big hug. Soon my stepmom walks in. Next comes in Darla, my horrid stepsister. Then Caleb. He's my only new family member that I like. I hug him.

"I missed you, Caleb!" I exclaim as he laughs.

"I missed you too, Jess!" he says as I now laugh. I pull away and see his eyes light up.

"EMMA!" he screams.

"CALEB!" she screams in return. They run to each other. I smile as they hug. Emma looks so happy. She has a tear in her eye. They laugh and hug. I look at the clock. FIVE MINUTES TILL THE WEDDING! People start walking in. I quickly run to the back with my dad. we go through the large doors at the back to wait until they announce it's time to begin the ceremony. I look over at my dad. I see he is crying. I hug him and he hugs me tight.

"I'll always be your little girl, Dad," I say as I feel one of his tears drip onto my neck. I pull away and he wipes his eyes and smiles. I hear them announce that the ceremony will now begin. I hear music begin. My heart starts racing. I link arms with my dad and grab my bouquet of blue flowers. During steps in front of us and the doors open. She starts walking and tossing little green and blue flower petals. We walk out behind her. I look right at Tony. His eyes go big when he sees my dress. I smile at him and he smiles right back. We walk up to the altar. The priest looks at us. He looks at me and starts to talk. He finally reaches the end.

"Jessie Prescott, do you take Tony Chiccolini to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asks me.

"I do." I say as my eyes fill with tears.

"Tony Chiccolini, do you take Jessie Prescott to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asks Tony.

"I do." he says as he smiles brightly.

"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." With that Tony and I kissed passionately as the crowd cheered and whistled. We pulled apart and turned towards everyone. We walked down the aisle and outside. We will be outside for the dance. The dance starts right away. We chose to play the song "Without You" for our first dance.

I put my head on his shoulder for the whole dance.

"I love you," he whispers into my ear. The dance ends. Soon they start playing more songs. I see Emma and Caleb dancing. It's so cute. Morgan and Christina are going to be with them while Tony and I are on our honeymoon.

After a about twenty songs the wedding ends. Tony and I walk to a limo and get in quickly. We put our bags in the back and off we go. Morgan and Christina are going to be with the kids while Tony and I are on our honeymoon. We are soon at the airport. We get our tickets and get on the plane to Miami. I can't wait to get there. We go to our seats and sit down. Tony kisses me and the plane takes off. I fall asleep almost instantly.


End file.
